You Are My Sunshine OneShot
by Chellie09
Summary: ‘You Are my Sunshine’ by various artists, song reference. Set in New Moon, during the 3 months that Bella is unresponsive after Edward leaves. The following one-shot is the way Bella is feeling throughout every verse of the song.


**You Are My Sunshine (one shot)**

'_You Are my Sunshine' _by various artists, song reference.

Set in New Moon, during the 3 months that Bella is unresponsive after Edward leaves. The following one-shot is the way Bella is feeling throughout every verse of the song.

Bella POV

****

_Because of _him_, grey skies and cloudy days, were made bearable, and at times even enjoyable. But now, I hated them because of all of the memories they caused. I prefer my sun, my Edward._

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, only Stephanie Meyer can claim that title. She is a very lucky woman! Huge thanks goes out to her for letting me, and the rest of us fan-fiction authors, play with her characters!

I do not own this song either - nor do I pretend to.

No copyright infringement is intended.

_****_

**AN: This is a One-Shot that I have been thinking about for a while now, and I have finally sat down and written it! This song would not leave my head until I wrote this out! Lol! I love it when songs do that! :P**

**It is a songfic, but one that I feel completely represents Bella's feelings during the time that Edward gone.**

**This is also my first attempt at a one-shot story - along with a song reference too! I really hope you all like it!**

**Thank you to my beta, Somah, who has stuck by me, through her own busy life, while I write these stories! You are amazing and very much appreciated! :D**

_****_

I couldn't get this song out of my head. As much as I tried _not_ to think about _him_, to remember _him_, I couldn't stop myself. When I was little, Renee would sing this song to me every once in a while -- to get a smile out of me and make me feel better, or just because she could. Granted she never sounded perfect, but it always seemed to work. But now, this song was all I could think about, and it would reminded me so much of what I had just lost.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

When I moved here, to Forks, I hated the grey skies. The sun was one of the things I had missed most about Phoenix, and would rarely get here in rainy old Forks, Washington - even on a good day. But then _he_ came into my life and brightened up my world and made those cloudy days disappear. _He_ was my sunshine; _he _made me happy when everything was grey.

"_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_And I hung my head and cried."_

Every day after he left me in that forest, I couldn't help but dream about _him_. Even after he promised "it would be as if I never existed", he was always there. I never wanted to wake up from my dreams because I knew I would never see his face again - his gloriously, beautiful, angelic face. When I was awake, I was always crying for him, hoping beyond hope, wishing upon every star that I could see, praying endless prayers that he would return back to me, that this was all a big, gigantic nightmare that I couldn't wake up from.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"Oh, Edward," every night it was the same thing, the same quiet tears trickling down my cheeks, the same words - the same unanswered questions, "Why did you leave me, what did I do wrong? Why don't you want me?" My sunshine will never return.

"_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another_

_You'll regret it all some day."_

My heart will always be _his_, no matter what he, or anyone else, says. When he left me, he took my heart with him -- ripped it out of my chest. Now, I'm an empty shell, waiting, endlessly for my love to return with my heart. "I don't want you," were his words, the words that broke my heart. How could he say that to me - how could he _mean_ it, after declaring his love for me so frequently, and with him constantly saving my life - he had cared? What happened? He should've just let me die. He should've killed me the first day instead, just like he wanted too.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

My life is now dark, and black. I can't see anything, I can't focus on anyone. My life is gone, my angel, my sunshine is gone.

"_You told me once dear, you really loved me_

_And no one else dear, could come between_

_But now you've left me and love another_

_You have shattered all my dreams."_

Ever since our first day in the meadow, he has always said, in one form or another, that he loved me. I was his life. If anything ever happened to me, he wouldn't be able to handle it. But now he's gone to who-knows-where, along with the rest of his family - the family I had come to think of as my own. I couldn't help but think it was my fault. If I hadn't have been so hasty with my gifts, if I'd just taken my time and avoided the paper cut, this wouldn't be happening. Jasper would not have wanted to kill me, and Edward - I could hardly think his name anymore - would never have had to protect me from his own brothers and sisters. If only … that's all I could think now.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."_

Edward was, and is, and forevermore will be my sunshine.

"_You make me happy when skies are grey."_

Because of _him_, grey skies and cloudy days, were made bearable, and at times even enjoyable. But now, I hated them because of all of the memories they caused. I prefer my sun, my Edward.

"_You'll never know dear, how much I love you."_

Every day I would tell him, show him, try to prove to him as best I could that I loved _him_, that I didn't care what he was. But now, he will never know how I still feel about him, that he still has my heart, and will forever.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"Please, God. Give me my sunshine, my Edward, back to me," I sobbed every night as I lay on my tear-soaked pillow, crying myself to sleep, and every day as I managed to make it through yet another lonely day without _him_.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

… Edward …

"_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

… Edward … My sunshine … My life.

_~End Chapter~_

**AN: Well, what did you all think? Please tell me, and don't be afraid to be honest! I really want to know!**

**Reviews are like a drug to me, the more I get, the happier I am and the more I want to write! But also, your reviews help me to become a better writer for future, and present stories! So thank you all so much for that! :D**

**Love you all for reading my stories, even if you choose not to review!**


End file.
